


I need you kate

by Slashaddict96



Category: Lost
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Kaire, Lost - Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in season five an AU story of kate and claire as if Claire was with them when they went back in time<br/>So kate and Claire are trying to work when they start talking about how long it's been since they have had sex and they need to release some tension</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need you kate

It's been a long day in dharma vile and kate and Claire are already tired but they still have stuff to do including working on the dirty vans that are there  
God I hate this part of the job I don't see how you do it  
Claire says  
Kate just skoots out from under the van and throws her a smile most people just gotta get used to it but why I do is I think about other stuff like what I'm gonna do the next day or how the hell I'm gonna get off this island  
Oh so what are you thinking now?  
We'll I don't really want to say its kinda a weird topic  
C'mon tell me  
Ok it's just it's been a long time since I've...  
What?  
Had sex  
There's an awkward pause until Claire speaks up  
Oh well now that you mention it it's been long for me too  
Really huh  
What  
You know some people like to release some of that tension by sleeping with someone close to them like a friend  
Were you getting at kate?  
Maybe you and me could fool around a bit  
Kate can I talk to you in private please  
Ok you do know what your saying don't you?  
Yes claire it'll be fine it'll be an experiment between us have you ever fucked a girl before claire?  
No have you  
Nope and I think you should be the first one kate says unbuttoning her jumpsuit  
Claire's eyes widen once she sees Kate's bra black lace she began to lick her lips  
You want to see more?  
Claire nodded at Kate like a horny teen  
Kate stripped down the rest of the way and her panties matched her bra she ran right into Claire's lips started to kiss her they're tongues fighting for dominance  
Claire let out a soft moan  
They stopped to get some air I need you kate please!  
Ok sweetie hold on  
They kept kissing claire reached her hands down Kate's panties she was already soaked  
Claire started to rub on Kate's clit  
Ah claire! Kate shouted  
She begun to grind on Claire's hands they both started to moan and decided they couldn't wait any longer claire brought kate to the floor of the janitors room she started to pull down Kate's thong after she slid them off kate bucked her hips up and claire went for it she gently started to lick Kate's wet vulva  
Kate started to moan again ah claire! Fuck! After she licked out Kate's juices  
She stuck her finger in  
Claire fuck! Claire begun to rub her  
Claire I'm coming! She shouted as she did  
They had to catch they're breath  
So is out friendship ruined?  
Claire asked  
No I think it made us closer  
Kate giggled and threw her a sexy grin  
So should we get back out there or start on you?  
Then they laughed


End file.
